A Lesson in Modern Domesticity
by wellsandbering312
Summary: Helena tries to help out around the B&B and just makes a mess.
Disclaimer - I own nothing recognizable. Just playing with these lovely characters.

* * *

A Lesson in Modern Domesticity

Helena was glad to have a home at the Bed & Breakfast with her Warehouse family. She finally belonged somewhere. Of course, she still fought the darkness within her as it flirted with her fragile remnants of sanity. After over one hundred years of nothing but living in her own mind, she would never be rid of it entirely-not unless she enlisted the help of an artifact-but she knew that was an unfavorable option. Instead, she clung fiercely to the one thing in her life that was truly good and pure.

Myka Bering-her rock, her tether to rightfulness. Somehow, Myka had persevered in believing that there was something inherently good about Helena. Despite the number of awful things she had done and planned to do, Myka was always there to help Helena through the dark moments.

Helena didn't understand how Myka could see right through her; she was always very good at acting a part. Alas, Myka saw through her defenses like they were a transparent, glass-paned window. Eventually, Helena did understand that there was no use in being anything less than honest with Myka.

Sitting alone in the living room with a cup of tea, Helena reminisced on the first time she kissed Myka, just two weeks ago.

* * *

They were on inventory duty in the Warehouse and no one else was remotely close to their position in the aisles. The sexual tension between them had been building for weeks, so Helena took a risk. What's life without risks, anyway?

Helena stepped close to Myka's back, reaching forward to confirm the information of yet another artifact on the shelf, and lingered in her partner's space. As she brought her hand back from the shelf, she let her fingers trace down soft curls and pushed them away from Myka's neck.

Myka's body tensed at their proximity, but Helena felt it relax and shift slightly into her. Not needing more encouragement, Helena leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her partner's neck. Myka shivered and Helena kissed the smooth skin again, closer to her ear. She inhaled the sweet scent of her partner and brought her other hand to rest at Myka's hip.

Myka tensed again, mumbling an apology and turning away suddenly. She fumbled over her rushed words about leaving something on the shelf in a previous aisle as she darted around the corner.

Helena was left standing there, not certain about what to do next. She could let Myka have her space, or follow her to talk things out. Both options had positive and negative qualities, but she decided for the latter. Helena knew exactly what she wanted and thought it best to fully inform Myka. Then, if she still wasn't sure about it, at least Helena knew she had been honest and open.

Quickly following the steps of her partner, Helena looked up and down the aisles. Finally, after what seemed like a mile, she found Myka sitting on the floor holding an object in her hands. Helena didn't have to look twice to see that it was her grappler. Myka's fingers traced over it with tenderness as she studied the object like it held the answers to the universe.

Helena slowly made her way to Myka and sat down on the floor across from her. Close enough, but leaving space and remaining silent.

"I'm sorry for taking off," Myka said softly, not lifting her eyes from the grappler. "I kind of panicked."

"I understand," Helena assured. "I'm sorry if I was too forward, but I won't apologize for my feelings."

Myka eased her gaze upward and Helena's heart tightened at the unspilled tears that filled those beautiful green eyes. She scooted forward and placed a comforting hand atop Myka's knee.

"I'm just not sure how to deal with this. With us," Myka admitted. "It's a bit intimidating."

"You don't need to be intimidated, darling. Just do what you want, what feels true to you. I'm here for whatever you decide is best," Helena added with a gentle squeeze of her hand on Myka's knee.

Helena respected this woman too much to push her too far or intentionally make her uncomfortable. She held her position and let Myka choose where to go from this point.

Myka was silent for a few moments before letting out a shaky breath. She looked back down at the grappler and gave a small laugh. "Honestly? I just want you."

Helena's stomach flipped at those words. She extended her hand to gently lift Myka's chin and wiped away the tear that escaped.

"Is it okay if I kiss you now?" Helena asked tentatively, afraid to push too far.

"Please," Myka whispered, nearly begging.

Helena leaned forward until her lips met Myka's, no longer tentative, but still keeping the kiss short and sweet. She rested her forehead against Myka's and felt the soft wisp of air on her lips as Myka exhaled.

Not wanting to end the moment, Helena stayed in that position. She could have stayed like that for hours if Pete hadn't disrupted them, causing a bit of chaos on the other side of the Warehouse. The childish man was always playing with things he shouldn't be touching. He was a smart, loyal agent, but he was also rather daft.

* * *

Helena returned her thoughts to the present, smiling about her flourishing relationship with Myka, and glancing down at the cup in her hands. She brought it slowly to her lips and grimaced as she realized that the tea had gone cold. Sighing, Helena stood and made her way to the kitchen to discard the remaining liquid.

The sink was full of dishes from that morning's breakfast, left behind by everyone as they went about their day. Leena had errands to run in town, but assured that she would get them washed upon her return.

Helena eyed the dishes. She didn't want to set her cup on top of the pile and just leave them all there. It's not like she had anything else to do, so she might as well have a go at it.

"How difficult can it possibly be to use this contraption?" she mused out loud to no one but herself.

She'd seen Leena load soiled dishes into the dishwasher a number of times. The dishes go in, followed by some detergent, then the door gets closed and a button gets pushed. Easy.

After spending a century in Bronze, society and technology moved forward; there were new inventions and conveniences. Helena had to learn them, but it wasn't particularly difficult for someone with her brilliance to figure out.

One by one, Helena gingerly picked the dishes out of the sink and placed them in the most logical locations of the dishwasher racks. When the sink was emptied of all dishes, she open the cabinet beneath it to find the detergent. She seemed to recall that it was in a green box, but there weren't any green boxes in Leena's arsenal of cleaning supplies.

Reading the names and purposes of each bottle to no avail, Helena stood and pondered how to deal with the lack of detergent. Her attention was caught by the bottle of Dawn on the counter, and stepped forward to pick it up.

"Dawn Ultra: Dishwashing Liquid," she read aloud from the bottle. "That will do!"

She squeezed a generous amount of thick blue liquid into the soap compartment of the dishwasher and closed the door. After examining the buttons on the front, Helena pressed 'Normal Cycle' and then 'Start'. She could her the machine working and the water rushing inside.

"Well, that was simple," she said as she patted the countertop over the dishwasher. Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Helena decided to watch some TV. She enjoyed the convenient entertainment provided by the television. She flipped through the channels, unable to find something worth watching, but ultimately decided to stop on the Food Network. Perhaps she could learn how to cook a new dish and prepare it for a romantic dinner with Myka one night.

In an unfortunate turn of her luck, there was just some silly game show airing with people running through the grocery store. _Maybe Leena has some cookbooks I can peruse_ , Helena thought.

She turned the TV off with the remote control and stood from the sofa. These modern conveniences were definitely something she could grow accustom to. Back in her day, she had to invent and construct things herself; now she could simply order something online or go to Walmart to buy an item that's been mass produced. It takes the fun out of it, but it certainly saved a lot of time.

She entered the kitchen and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, bloody hell!" she cursed at the mess in front of her.

There were soap bubbles seeping from the edges of the dishwasher. They spilled onto the floor and crept their way along the front of the counter. Helena quickly dashed to the machine to turn it off and slipped in the suds. Grasping at the edge of the counter, she managed to keep herself on her feet.

Helena heard the front door of the B&B open and close, and she could only hope that they didn't come in here to see this mess before she could clean it. The jingling sound of keys came closer and Helena turned in that direction. Myka emerged in the doorway and Helena lost her footing in the slippery bubbles.

Her feet were out from under her in the blink of an eye and she landed on her bum in the suds. Myka dashed over to make sure she was okay. Aside from a bruised ego, Helena was fine. She glared at her partner who started laughing.

"Do you mind helping me up, darling?" Helena asked innocently, brushing her hair out of her face and subsequently leaving suds in it.

"But you look so cute down there playing with your bubbles," Myka laughed with a wide grin.

Helena reached her soapy hand up with a slight tilt of her head and a pointed look.

Myka was still chuckling as she reached her own hand down to grasp Helena's. The look of surprise on her face was priceless as Helena tugged with just enough force to pull Myka down on top of her.

Helena smirked with satisfaction as Myka joined her on the floor. "You look cute down here in the bubbles, too," she said as she scooped some bubbles into her hand and put them on top of Myka's head.

Seeming to come back to her senses after the fall, Myka looked at Helena, shooting daggers. Adorable, soap covered, non-threatening daggers. Helena smirked again, thoroughly satisfied with herself. She opened her mouth to tease Myka when a hand full of bubbles was suddenly shoved into her face.

"Well that was just unnecessary!" she spat. Literally. Some of the bubbles made it into her mouth and she was trying to get rid of the taste of soap.

"You started it," Myka giggled, scooping more bubbles and putting them on top of Helena's head to match her own.

Helena almost got lost in watching Myka giggle with bubbles on top of her curly head. It was one of the most pure and beautiful things that Helena had ever seen.

"Doesn't seem much like something I would start," Helena dismissed. "This, however, does." With that, Helena pulled Myka in for a passionate kiss. It was a bit soapy, but she didn't seem to mind.

Helena's hands started moving of their own accord, always wanting to touch more of Myka. The soap bubbles created an interesting dynamic and she was quickly losing control. After pulling Myka with her as she moved to lay on the floor, Helena's hands collected more bubbles and traced them down Myka's arms..

She brought her hands up to tangle in Myka's curls, gripping as she assaulted her lips with her own. Helena groaned as Myka's foot slipped and her knee fell to the apex of Helena's leg.

Neither woman had noticed as Leena returned home and walked into the kitchen. She cleared her throat from behind Myka.

Myka quickly rolled off of Helena who looked over to see that Leena was carrying grocery bags, which she promptly placed on the kitchen counter. She pulled a green box labeled _Cascade_ out of one of the bags and sat it on the counter with purpose. She then opened a drawer, retrieving several tea towels, and tossing them at the women on the floor before turning and walking out of the room wordlessly.

Helena looked at the towels, then at Myka, and they both just started laughing.


End file.
